


It's a date

by AngelKurenai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Dean, Dean that has eyes only for Reader, F/M, Jealous Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises Reader, and mostly Jo that has not stopped glaring daggers at her, by taking her aside on a bar and calling it a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a date

"Talking about a rough hunt" Sam muttered as you, him, Dean and Jo all exited the old warehouse.  
  
You had just finished a difficult hunt and you were all in for something that could help you to relax. Which of course meant bar.  
  
"You tell me" you said, nodding at his words.  
  
The hunt was a really difficult one. You had started it a couple weeks ago, researching and interrogating as many people as possible. You found it impossible to find out what you were actually hunting so that made things all the more hard. That's what also made you and the boys visit some friends of theirs. Help to get the hunt finished as soon as possible was in great need.  
  
Only thing was that those friends of theirs included Jo. It's not that you didn't like her. In fact when you first met her you actually got along pretty well. But that was before Den had started acting the way he did. You thought nothing of it, you really tried to, because all the obvious and shameless flirting really made your hopes get up. You could not deny it to yourself that you actually had a soft spot for the older Winchester, and you could not deny it to Sam either. Sam who of course would not stop teasing you about it at first and then bug you to tell Dean the truth.  
  
There was no way that you were actually going to say anything, though. You were more than sure that Dean would not have the same feelings for you. Why would he? When he had actually girls like Jo drooling over him. **Jo**. You were sure that she had feelings for him too. It was pretty obvious by her cold behavior and glares whenever Dean was with you. That and her cold words towards you. Her saying that you actually were not a good hunter, or more like implying it, _always_ in front of Dean, her disapproving of the way you acted and, generally, the way you were. She had all-but-admitted that she thought you were not good enough for Dean. Well, she had said clearly that Dean preferred girls like her. Not missing a beat to point out her one time with Dean.  
  
Though, you had to admit that, once Dean said that it was just one night to him and did not mean much, you had a hard time to keep a smile from appearing at seeing Jo's face. The small smile would soon vanish, though, when you thought that even if - you doubted that- you two got together that's what it would actually be for him. Just another fling.  
  
So all in all, it was actually the hardest hunt you've been in. From every aspect.  
  
But luckily just  a few days ago you managed to actually find out that what you were hunting was a witch. A really tough one, at that.  
  
"Bloody witches" Dean groaned running a hand down his face, exasperation and exhaustion clearly evident.  
  
"Well, the one in there is for sure a bloody one. _Pretty_ bloody" you said with a smirk and Dean looked at you with the same expression, both of you soon erupting in laughter.  
  
Sam groaned "God, you are just as bad as him in jokes" Sam shook his head.  
  
"Hey!" Dean protested "That was a really good one, ok?! And I'm not bad in jokes!"  
  
"Yeah, he is not bad in jokes! They are in fact really good!" you defended Dean.  
  
He turned to look at you with a smile which you returned.  
  
"See, she finds them good! Eat that Sammy!" Dean said with victorious grin, putting an arm over your shoulders.  
  
Sam merely rolled his eyes, and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"Can we just get going?" Jo's voice snapped Dean's attention from you to her.  
  
"Yeah, uh sure" he said and slowly removed his hand from your shoulders.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Sam asked as you both reached the car.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of stopping at some bar. I saw one on the way here, near the motel we're staying at. Who's in?" he asked and without missing a beat, Jo responded.  
  
"I'm in" she said with a smile and Dean's flattered for a split second, as if that wasn't the answer he expected.  
  
"What about you?" he turned to look at you with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, why not. I need a couple beers right now" you said with a shrug, a smile making it's way on your face once you saw Dean's grow bigger.  
  
It soon vanished when you saw Jo's scowl-y face. You cleared your throat and looked down at your feet.  
  
"Great then" he said excited "Sammy, you comin'?" he turned to look at his brother.  
  
"Uh yeah, I could use some beer right now too" Sam shrugged and Dean nodded with a smile.  
  
"Ok then, what are we waiting for? Hop in girls!"  Dean said and Sam, of course, shot him a bitch-face. Which of course Dean just grinned at.  
  
The ride to the bar was nothing but awkward. Well, if you exclude Jo's glares and looks directed to you, especially whenever Dean made some flirty remark at you. Not to mention when instead of putting some classic rock music in is car, Dean chose to listen to some of your favorite songs firstly. Fact that made her scowl more and you try to keep a smile from spreading on your face.  
  
... or Sam from actually bursting out how you and Dean, unknowingly, felt for each other.  
  
~~~  
  
You all exited the car and made your way to the bar. You got inside and were relieved to see that there were not many people in there.  
  
There was a cozy atmosphere that made you relax and feel almost at home.  
  
"Nice" you mumbled, mostly to yourself, but Dean heard you anyway. His response certainly taking you by surprise.  
  
"Only the best for my girl" he said, winking at you, and walked ahead. Sam followed suit.  
  
You stayed where you were for a while, eyes almost wide, your cheeks burning. You heard Jo scoff and then make her way towards Dean and Sam. You shook your head and followed her.  
  
You all stood near the bar-stool, Sam, Jo and you ready to take a seat. Dean was still looking around, as if searching for something.  
  
Sam took a seat and you went to sit nest to the empty one where Dean was clearly going to sit. However, Jo beat you at it, quickly ordering a beer; making it clear that she wasn't going anywhere.   
  
You bit the inside of your cheek, trying to keep yourself from saying anything that would surely lead to your getting kicked out of the place.  
  
"Are you going to sit, or what?" you heard Sam ask Dean, who did not respond.  
  
Just as you were about to sit next to Sam (of course) you felt a hand grab your arm.  
  
Your hunter instincts screamed suddenly for you to fight back, whatever or, more probably in this place, whoever it was. You suddenly stopped, though, when you heard Dean's voice; speaking to you.  
  
"Come on, (Y/n)" he said and you found yourself being dragged somewhere.  
  
"Dean what-" you stopped mid-sentence once you saw him stop in front of an empty table.  
  
"Here we are" he said looking at you with a cheeky grin.  
  
"'Here we are' where?" you asked with a frown.  
  
Dean did not say anything, he merely came next to you, pulling the chair and motioning for you to sit.  
  
You looked at him with a funny look but sat, nonetheless.  
  
Your eyes never left him, till he sat in front of you, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
"So what will you get? Beer?" he asked and you narrowed your eyes at him, nodding slowly.  
  
"Ok then" he smiled more and ordered from the waitress to bring you two beers.  
  
"Dean" you said, gaining his attention. Not that his eyes ever left your face. Not even when the waitress (who certainly was his type) came, but he clearly ignored.  
  
 _Why?_ you thought to yourself.  
  
"What are you doing?" you asked him.  
  
"Buying you a beer of course. Because I'm definitely paying" he said, the same smile still on his face.  
  
"Why though?" you asked him again.  
  
He just shrugged, the same cute and cheeky smile on his face.  
  
"Dean did you do something? Did you do anything to my (Favorite object)? Cause if you even so touched-" you started and he cut you off.  
  
He rolled his eyes and spoke "No, (Y/n). Even if you don't believe me I am completely innocent" he said.  
  
"Then why-" you started and once again he stopped you.  
  
"I'm just taking you out on a date, ok?" he said and looked anywhere but in your eyes, a blush creeping up his neck.  
  
Your eyes widened once the words sank in "What?" you whispered.  
  
Dean groaned lightly and then cleared his throat "Look it's not really easy for me. I'm not good with words, never was, so I'll just try to say it once because I-" he let out a sigh "I really like you. Like, really _really_ like you and I- Sam had been bugging me to tell you or at least firstly ask you out on a date. I tried the first one, in the best way I know. Flirting. But that obviously did not have much of a result" he let out a chuckle "So, yeah, I'm doing the second thing. So if you want to, we- we could call this a date. Only if you want to, really, a-and if you feel the same way cause I-" he started rambling so you cut him off.  
  
"Dean" you said and he stopped talking; looking you in the eyes "I would love to" you smiled at him and he let out a small sigh of relief; smiling brightly as well.   
  
Soon the waitress came with your beers and you found yourself smiling even more when, at her attempt to make Dean notice her, Dean only payed attention to you.  
  
Hell, the whole night your found yourself suppressing a smile or a giggle. You were having an amazing time with Dean, just like him with you. It was just like you had imagined it so many times before. Back then when you wondered how it would be if you actually admitted your feelings for him and he felt the same way. How it would be to go out on a date with Dean. And here you were. Drinking beer, talking about everything and everyone, sharing lame jokes that actually made you laugh, having fun and just enjoying yourselves. It was amazing really. Not only for you, but for Dean too.  
  
Not for Jo, though.  
  
You had noticed her unhappy mood and glares, from the corner of your eye, but you tried to not pay attention to her. Not let her ruin your night. So you just focused on Dean. Whom you had a hard time believing that he had actually not realized the way Jo was looking at the two of you. Mostly you. The disapproval clearly evident in her face.  
  
Of course Dean had noticed her, but he tried to ignore her. Mostly, ignore the look on her face. He really had a hard time not getting up and storming towards her; shouting in her face all the things he wanted. All of them having to do with the way she treated you. He was no fool, he had noticed every single detail. But he was suppressing himself. This night was about you, and he would not let anyone, let alone Jo, ruin it. You were having fun and that was all that mattered to him.   
  
Not to Jo, though.  
  
She couldn't help but scowl at seeing you and Dean laugh and talk about things that she couldn't hear from where she was. From the moment that Dean took you away and chose a table for only you and him, she couldn't help but clench her fist and tap her foot on the floor impatiently.  
  
"What the hell is he actually doing?" she asked with a scowl, at looking Dean get closer to you; soft smiles on both his and your faces.  
  
"What he should have done a long time ago" Sam said with a small smile, glancing at you and Dean.  
  
"I don't get it, though." she groaned "I'l just go tell him we should get going" she went to sit up but Sam stopped her; grabbing her by her arm.  
  
"No, Jo. Leave them. If you want to go I'll come with you. The motel is not far away. But we better get another room anyway" Sam told her, and she turned abruptly to look at him.  
  
"Why?! Just so Dean can have one of his usual one-night stands once again?" she all-but-shouted.  
  
The bar was not so crowded so it was possible for both you and Dean to hear clearly what she said-shouted.  
  
"First of-" Dean's voice was heard behind her and she turned to look at him "-I'm a fully grown man and will do whatever the hell I want to. I won't ask for your permission because you sure as hell ain't anything to me but a good friend- **Nothing** more. And secondly; just so you know, although it's none of your business, she is not _just another_ one-night-stand. She is more. Much more than you will ever understand, let alone be. So if you want to go back so badly, here-" he shoving her the car's keys "- you are free to go. Me and my girlfriend will just walk" he said and started walking to the door, your hand being held by his.  
  
You both exited the bar, the cold night air hitting your faces. You walked for a while in silence, till you could not take it any longer and decided to speak.  
  
"Dean" you mumbled.  
  
He hummed in acknowledgement, some anger from what Jo had said still evident in his face, his hand holding yours more tightly.  
  
"You called me your girlfriend" you muttered, a small smile on your face. A slight pink tint on your cheeks.  
  
Dean didn't say anything and after a while you saw a small smirk appear on his face.  
  
He looked at you from the corner of his eye "Well, we've already been on a date, so..." he trailed off "Don't you want that?" he soon added, a small frown on his face; thinking that maybe he had gone too far.  
  
You giggled at his worried face "Well, I think you'll have to take me on another date firstly" you said and he chuckled slightly.  
  
He laughed out loudly, just like you, and leaned down to peck your lips "It's a date then" .


End file.
